Sanguineum
by Liridetti
Summary: Yuichiro se alzó potente en medio del campo de batalla, con la fuerza de un guerrero y la determinación brillando en su mirada de esmeralda. Junto a él, la silueta casi transparente del ex-vampiro que ahora lo acompañaría en cada una de sus batallas. "Siempre estaré contigo... y te protegeré"


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Sanguineum_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Era continuamente succionado en espiral por un frío agujero negro. Yuichiro estaba a la deriva en medio de un espeso mar oscuro, un ligero hormigueo le recorría la columna vertebral y terminaba como una corriente eléctrica en la punta de los dedos. Abrió los ojos de repente, frenando abruptamente la suave sensación que se deslizaba por sus venas. Todo estaba en tinieblas.

"¿Qué?"

Frunció el ceño confundido y se llevó la mano a la mitad del rostro cuando una aguda punzada desgarró esa zona. No tenía siquiera una ligera noción de donde estaba o de que había ocurrido, se sentía mareado y el repentino calvario en su cabeza no era de ayuda en absoluto.

—¿Yu?—la voz de Mika resonó en medio del lugar, lejos de tranquilizarlo, entró como una flecha por sus oídos y taladró su cráneo sin compasión. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos desaliñados, mientras sentía el ácido quemar su esófago y el dolor traspasar sus entrañas como dagas hirviendo, se encorvó atormentado hasta caer de rodillas—.¡Yu!—un sudor helado perlaba su frente, la respiración dificultosa y agitada, el corazón golpeando sus costillas con fuerza. Desesperación, confusión, miedo. Yuichiro se aferró más a las hebras de su cabello, como un intento de apaciguar el torbellino de emociones y recuerdos que lo azotaban como ráfagas de viento que destrozaban su voluntad con violencia.

El carmín tiñendo sus memorias, el polvo mezclándose con el aire, el olor picante a muerte impregnándose en sus fosas nasales; el destello de dos ojos azules brillando con locura, la sensación escalofriante al ver los colmillos de marfil sobresalir del labio superior, la velocidad con la que comenzó a atacar a los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Lo desconoció totalmente. Después, el recuerdo de los mismos orbes celestes, opacos y sin vida, pertenecientes a lo que quedaba de su familia.

"Sin vida"

Muerto. Mikaela estaba muerto. Y las palabras estaban tatuadas con fuego en su alma, y en su mente. No pudo evitar que la espesas lágrimas saladas empaparan sus mejillas con impotencia.

—¡Mika!—abrió los ojos de golpe, con las pupilas dilatas y cargadas de terror.

—¿Yu?—la mirada de profundo esmeralda se suavizó cuando lo pudo enfocar a unos pasos de él. Con la misma mirada cálida y celestina de siempre, la misma pequeña sonrisa, las ondas de oro enmarcando sus pálidas mejillas—.¿Estás bien?—se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban de pie en un lugar que nunca había visto. Un lugar lleno de matices dorados y vivos, entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió una entrañable calidez derramarse sobre su piel, y una fresca brisa ondear sus cabellos escritos en tinta oscura, cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras aspiraba con libertad y sentía el exquisito aire hinchar sus pulmones. Una sensación de tranquilidad se expandió desde su pecho, sin embargo el desconsuelo aún martillaba dentro de su ser, abrió los párpados y una delgada capa de lágrimas cubrió sus retinas ante el doloroso recuerdo.

—No.

—No debes sentirte culpable—Yuichiro lo observó de nuevo. El brillante granate se reflejaba en los orbes de Mikaela—.Yo estaré siempre contigo. Y prometo... que te voy a proteger—sonrió y fueron visibles los filosos colmillos, Yu juntó las cejas afligido y el demonio estuvo frente a él en un instante.

—Mika...—como si hubiese sido un descolorido reflejo de la tristeza, la esencia del último miembro de su familia extendió los brazos, pronto a brindarle un abrazo.

—Te ayudaré a vencer a los vampiros—murmuró Mikaela mientras su hermano se aferraba a sus ropas en un intento de hacer perdurar el instante, era como intentar capturar el aire con las manos. El rubio se desvaneció en ese efímero abrazo, quedando en los brazos de Yu, solo una estela del calor familiar. Aún con los párpados apretados juró una promesa interna sellada con su tristeza y dolor materializados en forma de líquido que se deslizaba por su rostro.

Y abrió los ojos con la determinación brillando en sus pupilas, en medio del campo de batalla, siendo rodeado por un grupo de vampiros.

 _"Te protegeré"_

De la espada que empuñaba en su mano derecha emergió un aura potente y negra que en un instante se arremolinó con violencia en torno a Yuichiro, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que envió hacia atrás a más de un chupasangre, las grietas se formaron en la tierra y las retinas verdes miraban hacia el frente con la presencia absoluta y firme de un guerrero.

 _"Siempre estaré contigo"_

—Siempre—repitió en voz baja, a la vez que marcas de color purpúreo se apoderaban de la mitad de su rostro.

Remordimiento y confianza. Arma de doble filo. Yuichiro no estaba del lado de nadie, ni de los vampiros que destrozaron su felicidad, ni de los humanos que acabaron con el último miembro de su familia para utilizarlo a favor del ejercito. Él extendió su brazo, dejando que los rayos del ocaso destellaran en la hoja de su espada.

En su brazo derecho.

Aferrado a su mano.

Mikaela siempre estaría a su lado... como su arma demoníaca.

 **.**


End file.
